


Drown

by larry_foreverinourhearts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_foreverinourhearts/pseuds/larry_foreverinourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl commited suicide one night in October. Her name was Louisa Garner. Her friends called her Lou. Not me. We were never friends. Quite the opposite, actually. I mean, she stole my best friend's boyfriend. I'm supposed to hate her. But I never hated her so much that I wanted her to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have this story in wattpad, too! If you want to go read it there, the username's larrysxtlinsxn  
> Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you told me how you feel about this? Thank you xx

She didn't know how to live anymore.

The girl stood on the bridge, leaning against the brick walls keeping her in. The water sixty feet below was inky black in the night, crashing loudly against the river sides. Cold, hard rain poured from the sky, masking her from the view of the cars driving past her over the bridge. Ensuring that no one would try to stop her.

Dirty tears streamed down her cheeks.

A set of headphones rested in her ears, music blaring into her head and shattering her thoughts. It used to work, years ago. The music would quiet down the demos in her mind.

Now, it's simply made them restless. Anxious.

They taunted her.

Jeered.

Spit in her face.

_You're no good._

_You'll never be enough._

The demons had been there for years. When she was younger they had been subdued, masked by the lies and fairy tales she used to believe in. But they were always there.

They showed up for the first time when she was twelve. When she had first taken the knife to her wrist and opened her skin. They bled out in thick red drops and left twisted smiles and scars behind.

They'd been her friend. For a short time, anyway. Before she realized how they were slowly destroying her.

"Well, congratulations," she whispered into the open air. There was nobody listening. Nobody but her and her inner monsters. "You've won." The girl's voice cracked and a sob broke free of her throat. She pushed herself onto the safety barrier and stood up, breathing in the cold, frigid air. The rain made the bricks slippery and she stumbled, catching herself quickly before she could fall into the crashing water below her.

The demons stirred.

_Do it._

_Jump._

The girl stared at the black water. It stared back at her with beady black eyes.

All she had to do is jump. The water would do the rest.

 _I'll take care of you,_  it whispered. The waves lulled her, drawing her in.

But the girl didn't move.

_You're not afraid, are you?_

_Coward._

Her tears blurred her vision. She didn't want to die. She just wanted the pain to stop. She just wanted it all to stop.

She wanted it all to end.

She shouldn't have caught herself when she nearly fell before. She should've let go. She should've let the wind take her away.

The girl edged towards the water. Maybe someone would save her. Maybe somebody cared.

But the hours dragged on, the hysteria grew inside of her.

And nobody came.

The wind hissed. The waves crashed. The rain splattered on the earth.

And a seventeen year old girl named Louisa Garner threw herself over the side of the Casco Bay Bridge.

She drowned in her own demons.

 

_I'd say that life_

_is a bit like drowning_

_because you're suffocating from your own_

_sorrows and sins and then_

_you finally breathe fresh air_

_but when you do_

_you weep_

_because that's what dying is._

_~Joanna Kinsey._

 


End file.
